Five Times Robin Hinted at Who He Was
by Ender The Time Lady
Summary: ...And one time he told them. I own nothing, enjoy! T for swearing. Hinted RobStar


Five Times Robin Hinted at Who He Was...

AN: ...And one time he told them. I own nothing, enjoy!

1.

The Teen Titans were sitting on the couch, watching the gymnastics competition in the Olympics. Specifically, the uneven bars. Most of them were enjoying the show, with Beast Boy and Cyborg gasping and commenting, Starfire squealing and giggling, Raven's eyes widening slightly at some of the more impressive stunts, and Robin looking decidedly unimpressed.

"He's not going to stick it." Robin said blandly as one of the gymnasts flipped three times before hitting the ground and stumbling slightly.

"How did you know that?" Beast Boy said, gaping at his smirking leader.

"It's an acrobat thing. It was pretty damn obvious that he had messed up when he let go of the bar, and you could see him trying to correct it mid-flight." The entire team was staring as he continued.

"I considered going in to the Olympics this year, but figured I wouldn't have the time." With that the Boy Wonder stood up, walked over to the fridge, grabbed a can of pop, and sat down again.

_Hint #1: Robin is trained in performance acrobatics._

2.

The Titans were standing around the living room, Beast Boy and Cyborg trying to figure out the mechanics of a tie, Starfire and Raven wobbling in high heels and dresses. Finally, Robin came down, took one look at them, and burst out laughing. Eventually calming down, he walked over to the boys, putting their ties on correctly.

"Try putting more of your weight on to your toes for walking in heels." He said cheerfully to the girls, grinning when they stopped shaking as much.

"Impressive." Raven said dryly, glaring at her footwear.

"Not really. I've been going to fancy parties for a long time, I've kinda gotten used to them."

Ignoring their incredulous stares, he walked out of the room.

_Hint #2: Robin is used to fancy parties._

3.

Everyone staggered into the tower, collapsing on the couch. Finally, Robin spoke up.

"I'm going to go change. And burn these clothes." He said, tugging at the collar of his Apprentice costume.

"I'll see what I can do to deactivate the probes." Cyborg added. The two started to get up, before Robin froze, face displaying pure shock.

"Wait a second. Was I stealing from Wayne Enterprises?"

The Titans nodded.

Robin let out several violent swears.

"This is bad. Very bad. If you'll excuse me!" he said before sprinting towards his room.-

He didn't come out for eighteen hours. When he did, he was back in uniform and grinning.

"Alright then, the Wayne Enterprises thing was just a coincidence. Carry on." He walked in to the kitchen, oblivious to the confused stares from his teammates.

_Hint #3: Robin has some connection to Wayne Enterprises._

4.

"Alright, so the Titans will be divided in to teams of four, five, or six, all over the world. We've already bought land space for towers for all of you, and gotten permission with the local authorities of the towns. I will be temporarily leaving the main Titans with Cyborg in charge to travel around, set up each team, help with technical and internal issues, and get financing online, seeing as I'm one rich bastard. Everyone got that?" Robin said, looking around at the assembled Titans.

"What?"

"I don't get it."

"Where do we go?"

Robin face palmed.

"Let me explain it again..."

_Hint #4: Robin's rich._

5.

"Hey Robin?"

"Yeah Cy?"

"You gonna need any vacation time next week?"

"What? Why?"

"Fathers day? Batman? Gotham?"

SMASH!  
Cyborg jumped as Robin knocked over a vase.

"_**That prick is not my father!"**_

Cyborg slowly backed out of the room.

_Hint #5: Batman isn't Robin's father._

6.

Nightwing rapidly through clothes in to his suitcase, only bothering to do a quick folding job of his uniform.

"Come on Nightwing. You can't just leave without telling us why!"

"I can and I will."

"Dude, you know we won't put up with stuff like this."

This conversation had been going on for the last half hour or so, ever since Nightwing had turned deathly white in the middle of a phone call, dropped the phone, then promised to be somewhere before hanging up.

"Nightwing, will you not stay? For me?" Starfire said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"No."

"Do you not care for us?"

"I do Star, but this is more important."

The Titans gave him a unanimous glare.

"Honestly, I would stop in the middle of fighting Slade for this." Nightwing said, gently moving Beast Boy out of his way.

"What is it then? We could help you." Raven said, a small glare on her face.

"No, you couldn't."

"Just tell us already dude!"

"Fine. You want to know why I'm going?" He said in a dangerously calm voice. "I have to go the funeral of Jason Todd. As in, my LITLLE BROTHER!" he screamed, ripping his mask off, revealing furious blue eyes.

"Oh... Nightwing.. we had no idea."

"Hang on. You're Dick Grayson, aren't you."

"Yes, I am. Now if you'll excuse, me, I need to be in Gotham before Bruce does something he'll regret." Dick snarled before storming out.

As usual, the Titans just stared with shocked expressions.


End file.
